


Backyard kiss

by LonelyVirus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyVirus/pseuds/LonelyVirus
Summary: A cute memory from Virus and Trip's past.
Relationships: Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Backyard kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in english, so I apologise for every single grammar mistake ;^^

When classes ended, the kids went outside in the Oval Tower's backyard. They were waiting this time all day long, until they finally got the chance. They could refresh themself with the fresh air and rest their mind playing together. 

Everyone was happy to go out, except from Virus. He loved reading and loved silence. Hearing others talking and screaming happily was hell for him. He couldn't go back to his room sadly. He needed to take part of the schedule, unless he wanted punishment. He didn't want to end up like Trip though, so he chose to obey instead.

The Oval Tower's backyard was huge. It had football and basketball court for the sporty kids and also for PE classes. The backyard was designed to be more natural, with more trees and bigger greenish places including some benches and tables made out of wood. Those kids, who just wanted to relax outside, loved the place. Since Platinum Jail was always set on night time, the backyard was filled with blinding lights. The truth is, that those kids were so pale, because they never met sunlight there.

Virus and Trip were sitting on a bench. Virus tried to read, while Trip remained silent. Loud noises started to fill the place and Virus became angrier. Later he closed his book. Trip looked at him with his innocent eyes, waiting Virus' next movement. Virus stood up from the bench.

"Let's go for a walk" he said. His tone was calm, he tried to hold back his frustration. Trip followed Virus. They were talking about their day. In truth Virus was the only one who talked. It seemed like Trip didn't care about what he is saying, but Virus knew, that Trip loves listening to his voice.

While walking, a kid suddenly appeared in front of them and stole Virus' glasses. Virus thought Trip will go for his glasses but he stayed with Virus, like he is waiting for something. "Trip" Virus said his name, like a magic word, but Trip didn't moved at all. He looked at him frustrated. Then Trip started to speak:

"I'll do it, if you kiss me"

Virus couldn't find words. Of course he wouldn't have been shocked if someone else had said that. But hearing that from Trip was a different story. His tone was way too serious. But more than this, jokes from Trip were rare. His face was always serious, others couldn't see him smiling. Virus was the only one who saw him like that. He became red when Trip smiled at him. He found it adorable.

Virus could hear his own heartbeat, it was too loud. He wanted his glasses back, but he also wanted to kiss Trip too. The other kids could have seen him. That was his only problem.

A few seconds later, he grabbed Trip's arm, and he pulled the boy close to him. Then their lips met for a short kiss. Trip's eyes widened up, he expected a little kiss to his cheeks. He was filled with love hormones.

"Now go" Virus said, while let Trip' arm. He instantly did what Virus told, without questioning it. He would have beat the kid, if he had could do that. He loved Virus, and Virus loved him. This was everything he wanted. He would have done everything just for him. He was more selfless than Virus was.


End file.
